The Son and Heir Chronicles
by Samerys707
Summary: AU Asami Ryuichi and Takaba Akihito's Hybrid son, is a clever little troublemaker. ( Slight mention of Mpreg) One- shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Happy Easter. This is a One shot written around Mpreg. So if that's not your thing, kindly move on. This would have been posted a good few hours ago, but given my laptop is driving me crazy, I'm not really surprised. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga**

* * *

It was a dark and cold night but it was a day to remember and celebrate. Asami Ryuichi the vampire King had been blessed with a son. Ryuu was his name and he had just been born into the world. Asami's Prince Takaba Akihito had gifted him with the beautiful boy, a dragon spirit indeed.

Asami had held the child in his arms, as Akihito lay drained, lacking his usual energy. His young lover had done well, Asami was delighted with him. The King smiled down at his son and Heir, the infants golden eyes matching his own.

The infant was half werewolf and half vampire, making him a Hybrid. Akihito was never aware, that he carried the werewolf gene. Akihito lingered asleep, the venom in his system working towards his immortality. King Asami had men working around the clock to ensure his family's safety.

Asami bit into his wrist, letting the blood pool into his son's mouth. Ryuu latched his mouth onto his father's wrist, sucking the blood until his thirst was quenched. The boy was growing fast, but he was still stunning as ever. A miracle child.

** « o0o0o0o **»

**« Three months later »**

Akihito now an immortal being could hear small footsteps, going towards the main doors, which led outside. Shaking his head, the Prince moved away from his King, trying his best to stay quite.

"What is it?" King Asami asked, his golden eyes flashing open.

Akihito scratched his head, moving towards the bedroom door, "Nothing. Go back to hibernating."

Asami narrowed his golden orbs, his ears picking up racket from outside. The vampire was out of the door, before Akihito could mutter any objections.

"RYUU." Asami's voice could be heard outside.

Akihito sighed, shaking his head, as he followed after his King. The Prince leaned against the fence watching his husband and son as they circled each other.

Even though Ryuu was technically three months old, yet the child looked to be at least three years of age.

Asami folded his arms over his chest, not impressed at all with his son. Growling loudly he lunged for Ryuu, positively missing the child. Ryuu hissed at his father, as he dodged his father's attempt at grabbing him.

Akihito chuckled at his lover, watching as the King missed capturing their son. Ryuu hid behind his dad's leg, sticking his tongue out at his father.

Asami growled, eyes flashing as he shook his head "He definitely got that from you."

Akihito laughed, rubbing Ryuu's head affectionately, "Good. He got everything else from you."

Ryuu smirked at his father, as he ran towards the mansion gates and soared over. Akihito gasped as his eyes widened in fear and panic.

Akihito and Asami glared after their son, before they exploded in rage.

"RYUU GET BACK HERE OR YOU WILL BE SORRY." Akihito growled, his fangs drawn as he waited.

Asami watched in interest, eager to see if his son would comply. If not, they would hunt the little mite down.

Akihito saw the small bob of brown hair, as his son flew back onto the grass. Asami hissed at the child. Akihito's eyes softened when Ryuu started to whimper, as he hung his head in defeat.

Akihito looked towards the King and gestured for him to approach their son. Asami narrowed his eyes and stalked towards his child. Picking Ryuu up by the scruff of his neck Asami growled.

Ryuu squeaked in surprise as he began to thrash in his father's hold. Asami turned on his heel and walked back inside the mansion. Akihito followed silently after his lover, feeling sad for their son.

**« o0o0o0o »**

Asami tucked Ryuu into his bed, kissing his head softly. As the vampire turned to leave, Ryuu spoke.

"Father…," Ryuu spoke hesitantly.

Asami stopped in his tracks and turned to face his son "What is it Ryuu?"

The little Hybrid looked down at his hands before eventually meeting his father's gaze, "A-are you mad?"

Asami's face softened as he sat beside his son "No, I'm not mad."

Ryuu sniffled and rubbed his eyes "I just wanted to hunt something for dad. It was going to be s-surprise…."

Asami narrowed his eyes perplexed, "You were going to hunt…?"

The little Hybrid nodded his head excitedly "Yes!"

The vampire began to chuckle, poking the youngster's nose "It's a good few years early for you to hunt Ryuu."

Ryuu opened his mouth to protest when his father interrupted him, "no buts."

"Aww." Ryuu whined as his father laughed at his expense, and then left the room.

**« o0o0o0o »**

Akihito was lounging in his and Asami's room when the king walked inside.

"How is he?" Akihito asked.

Asami smirked as he made his way towards his lover, "Sleeping. He told me he was going to hunt something for you. That was where he was going."

Akihito's eyes widened "Seriously?"

Asami nodded his head, "I told him it was a good few years early, for him to hunt."

Akihito smiled as Asami wrapped his arms around him "At least it's the thought that counts."

The King kissed his lover on the lips and leaned back against the headboard, as Akihito snuggled against his chest.

"Ah talking of hunting. When was the last time you brought something for me? Eh Asami?" Akihito teased his lover.

Asami growled low in his ear, before nipping his neck softly "I bestowed immortality to you, my Kawaii Akihito."

Akihito shuddered, hiding a smile "And now I'm stuck with you…..oh great."

Asami chuckled softly, biting into his lover's neck making Akihito yelp in surprise.

"OW! Asami you bas-"

Asami wrapped his hand over Akihito's mouth "Ssh. No swearing. I don't want you setting a bad example."

A loud bump and crash was heard, followed by a string of curses 'fuck, shit, damn' straight from Ryuu's mouth.

Akihito had the nerve to look guilty "Ooops."

However, King Asami was far from impressed.

* * *

**Review****s and constructive comments are most welcome****d.**

**Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So this was meant to be a one shot but I have decided to add another chapter/one shot. I'm glad you guys liked it. I don't ****have my laptop, so any updates will probably be from my phone. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't ****own The Finder Series Manga.**

* * *

**« Asami Takaba Ryuu causes mischief »**

It was Asami and Akihito's marital coronation, where the King was acknowledged as the superior in Japan. Akihito was also being tested and observed for the right to remain by Asami Ryuichi's side.

It was a ball kind of setting and the venue was at the Kings mansion. Ryuu was highly displeased. He hated when the vast amount of snobbish men and women were gathered together. He was all to willing to stay away but his father and dad decided he stay put. There was no buts or ifs, or so he was told.

Ryuu manoeuvred through the overly jam-packed hall and made way towards his father. A red mark marred his beautiful skin, his breaths coming in short and fast.

"Father," Ryuu huffed out.

Asami stopped mid conversation and turned to the voice of his son. Using his vampire eye sight, the King zoomed in on his son. The little Ryuu could be seen trying to pass through the men and women in the hall. Not a second later Asami growled and drew his fangs.

Akihito who was talking to a young woman, snapped his direction, just in time to see King Ryuichi fly over the crowd and towards their son.

Asami kneeled down at his son's level and cupped his cheek, "Who did this?"

Ryuu refused to meet his fathers eyes but when his dad's concerned face came into view, the little boy crumbled.

Akihito embraced his son, kissing his head softly, "Ryuu...what happened?"

Ryuu sighed throwing his hands in the air. The men and women in the crowd immediately quieted down but soon the silence was broken. Asami turned his head in time to see a few men running towards Ryuu's direction. The leader had blonde hair, his green eyes radiated in anger.

Ryuu smirked turning to face the men. He quickly frowned and then pointed towards the leader.

"It was him."

The leader growled, drawing his fangs and then lunged. Asami easily caught the man by his throat, pinning him to the floor.

Asami narrowed his eyes, "Explain yourself."

King Asami's two trusted guards moved to the front and detained the leaders lackeys. Akihito moved Ryuu towards him and whispered something in his ear. Ryuu began to pout and hung his head in defeat, having been caught out in the lie.

Akihito crossed his arms, his eyes filled with disbelief "Ryuichi let him up. Our son seems very fond of games"

Asami loosened his grip but still held onto the leader "Why did you lunge for my son?"

The leader dusted himself off ,"I apologise my lord but the young Heir caused some trouble in my suite. He also knocked my men out."

Asami growled low in his throat and turned to face his Heir. Picking the child up by his neck, Asami brought him face to face with the leader. Akihito moved to support his King.

"Apologise." Asami growled, startling Ryuu.

"NO!" Ryuu pouted, as the crowd began to whisper.

Akihito sighed, shaking his head. Asami looked towards his Prince, "Stubborn like his dad".

Akihito raised his eyebrows in a 'are you serious' look. The King smirked "Your going to be punished either way. But how long depends entirely up to you."

Ryuu started to whimper, tears forming in his eyes, "Sorry." The little boy hiccupped.

Asami chuckled proudly, "And he gives in, just like his dad."

Akihito rolled his eyes, "Oh ha ha. He's a troublemaker, like his father."

Asami chuckled ruffling his son's head affectionately, "You love us." Asami whispered in his lover's ear, making Akihito blush like mad, and their son smile in happiness.

The crowd having watched Ryuu's performance, knew that the boy was ultimately going to go far. The will of both his parents was a great advantage and Asami Takaba Ryuu was going to be a powerful ruler. But not yet, the boy was only four months old. Yet he had the makings of a mischievous teenager.

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcome.**

**Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! So I thought I'll try and write another chapter. I don't know ****what to male of it, to be honest. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this ****fic. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own The Finder Series Manga **

* * *

**«Asami Takaba Ryuu gets his father into trouble »**

Akihito was feeling like crap, his head was pounding, his throat hurt and overall he felt like he was dying. Asami was left to care for Ryuu, whilst he rested and gained his energy back. Of course Ryuu thought that he was dying and refused to leave his side. The little heir was sitting with Akihito, promising to be at his beck and call.

Asami found it amusing but Akihito was displeased. He needed to rest and Ryuu was making it impossible.

Akihito yawned tiredly as he closed his eyes. Ryuu stopped talking when he realised it's gone awfully quite. Ryuu's eyes widened upon seeing his dad, deathly pale and awfully still. He reached a hand out for his dad, to pat his arm but nothing happened.

"Er...dad?" Ryuu squeaked nervously.

Nothing happened and Akihito remained still.

"DAD...DAD...DAD.." Ryuu began to shout as he panicked.

Akihito's ears twitched yet his eyes didn't open.

Ryuu began to pace in the room, a finger tapping his chin as he thought of what to do.

"Ah...FATHER COME QUICK." Ryuu screamed hysterically.

In a flash King Asami was stood in front of Ryuu looking concerned and suspicious. His eyes flashed to Akihito. As he listened to his Prince's breathing, Asami turned to face his son.

"What's wrong?" Asami asked his heir.

Tears pooled in Ryuu's golden orbs "D...ads not waking up." Ryuu cried.

Asami sighed, "Your dad is sleeping."

Ryuu's eyes widened disbelief "but...but...but HE'S NOT SNORING."

Asami looked at his son "Your dad doesn't snore."

"Why?" Ryuu asked confused.

The vampire narrowed his eyes at Ryuu "vampires don't snore."

Ryuu's mouth opened in shock "Dad's a vampire?."

Asami growled, chuckling softly "Are you kidding me?."

The young heir crossed his arms "Are you?"

Asami smirked, "Hmm you think you can take me?."

Ryuu walked forwards, and stood before his father, "Is that a challenge?"

Asami ruffled his son's hair, "Put your claws away and that's an order."

This time Asami didn't wait for a reply, instead he picked Ryuu up and vanished out of the room.

**«o0o»**

Ryuu pushed the buttons on the game console, concentrating hard with his tongue out on display.

Asami held his phone in one hand and in the other, he had a game console, where he was effortlessly beating his son and heir.

"Ah and I win again" Asami chuckled.

Ryuu slammed the console down, and began to pout just like his dad.

"It's not fair"

Asami smirked, "It is very fair. I won and you lost."

Ryuu sighed before a smirk made way to his lips "I know! Let's play hide and seek."

"Fine. You go hide and I will find you." Asami ordered his son.

Ryuu smirked, nodded his head and ran off to hide.

**«o0o»**

Akihito's eyes fluttered open and he yawned as he gazed around the room. There were two things wrong with what he was seeing. One being his son wasn't here and two it was awfully quite. Too quite.

In a flash Akihito was out of the bed and on his way down the stairs. Seeing Asami sat on the sofa in the lounge, made Akihito stop and freeze. Ryuu wasn't with him.

"Where's Ryuu?" Akihito asked carefully.

Asami flashed before Akihito and circled his arms around him "He's hiding."

Akihito leaned against his husband and smiled when Asami kissed him on the lips.

Asami pulled away, "Actually it is awfully quite. I better go look for him."

Akihito narrowed his eyes, "And how long has he been hiding?"

The vampire looked at his watch, "About two hours."

"TWO HOURS." Akihito yelled, "RYUICHI YOU IDIOT."

Akihito's eyes burned with disbelief. Shaking his head, the Prince searched the whole mansion and within a few minutes he came back, holding Ryuu by the scruff of his neck.

Ryuu had his head down and Asami didn't know what all the fuss was about. When Ryuu looked up at Akihito, there was chocolate all over his face and his clothes were covered in dirt.

Asami winced at the look Akihito was sending him. Akihito growled at Ryuu making him squeak and whimper. Putting Ryuu down Akihito narrowed his eyes at his son, making him gulp in fear.

"BATH NOW." Akihito growled, making Ryuu jump and run upstairs.

Asami winced and slowly turned his back on his husband. But as he turned Akihito grabbed his arm.

"Oh no you don't. You can go and clean the mess Ryuu made." Akihito ordered, his eyes burning.

Asami narrowed his eyes, "Or what?"

Akihito smiled "You're already sleeping in the spare room..."

An eye brow shot up as Asami crossed his arms "Oh really?"

Akihito moved to the stairs "Try me Ryuichi and you will be disappointed."

"You know I love sleeping in the spare room..." Asami commented, trailing off as he smirked at his husband.

Akihito smirked back at his husband, "Aw good. Because when I say your sleeping in the spare room...I also mean no sex."

The Prince laughed out loud at the look on Asami's face. Blowing him a kiss, Akihito went upstairs to tend to his son.

"Hey...it wasn't even my fault." Asami protested.

"HOPEFULLY THIS WILL TEACH YOU PATIENCE RYUICHI." Akihito yelled back.

Asami growled low in his throat, shaking his head he sighed "Ryuu...he's always getting me into trouble."

* * *

**Reviews and constructive comments are most welcomed.**

**Thank you **


End file.
